Time for love, time for death
by Lady Alekto
Summary: Das ist meine Geschichte von Prinzessin Venus, und General Kunzite. Sie spielt im Silberjahrtausend. Es ist hoffnungslos romatisch, und eine meiner besten Geschichten überhaupt. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Siehts so aus als ob mir Sailormoon gehören würde **__**

Disclaimer: Siehts so aus als ob mir Sailormoon gehören würde? Nein? Recht habt ihr, warum glaubt ihr wohl schreibe ich einen Fanfic. Also ihr ehrenwerten Anwälte, wenn ihr nichts besseres zu tun habt, als mich, eine arme Schülerin zu verklagen, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an, nehmt aber zur Kenntnis, dass ich sowieso nichts habe. Lasst mich das so formulieren: Die Rechte an den Figuren gehören Naoko Takeuchi, die Geschichte gehört mir!

So, das ist die Geschichte die ich schon so lange schreiben wollte. Natürlich ist das nur der erste Teil *gg*, nämlich der der im Silberkönigreich spielt, vor langer, langer, langer Zeit. 

Ich muss mir noch gründlich überlegen, wie ich das weiterschreiben werde, aber hier ist einmal der Anfang der Geschichte. :)

__

Yours Lady Alekto

Time for love, time for death

Die Geschichte von Prinzessin Venus – Teil 1

****

Kapitel 1 - Ein Ball wie jeder andere?

An diesem Tag saß Venus fröhlich an ihrer Kommode. Heute fand wieder einmal einer der von ihr heiß geliebten Bälle des Silberkönigreiches statt. Sie fand unheimlich Gefallen daran, durch die ganze Nacht zu tanzen und diese Feste zu Feiern. 

Venus Anwesenheit erfreute immer viele Männer, denn sie war neben der Mondprinzessin sicher eine der Schönsten Prinzessinnen hier im Silberkönigreich. Doch immer wieder drückte auf Venus die Gewissheit, dass sie sich bald für einen der Lords entscheiden würde müssen. Ihre Eltern drängten sie schon seit Jahren dazu endlich zu heiraten. Doch Venus war eine gnadenlose Verfechterin des Glaubens an die wahre Liebe, und sie wollte demnach nicht nur aus Pflichtgefühl heiraten. Das Problem war, dass sie bis jetzt noch niemanden getroffen hatte, der für sie ihre wahre Liebe verkörperte. Im Inneren wurde sie deshalb immer verzweifelter. Die jungen Männer waren zwar von ihrer Schönheit angezogen, aber niemals von irgend etwas anderem. Venus weigerte sich aber zu glauben, dass Schön sein das einzige war, das sie vollbrachte. Sie war doch immerhin die Anführerin der Kriegerinnen der Prinzessin. Sie konnte sehr gut kämpfen und Strategien planen und außerdem konnte sie noch sehr gut Singen, was aber niemand wusste, nicht einmal ihre Mitstreiterinnen Mars, Jupiter und Merkur. Nur Serenity hatte sie einmal erwischt, als sie in den weiten Palastgärten spazieren gegangen war. Sie war auf Venus gestoßen, die auf einem Felsen an einem der Seen gesessen und fröhlich eine Melodie vor sich hingeträllert hatte. Venus war das unheimlich peinlich gewesen. Sie hatte sicher eine Woche nicht mit Serenity darüber gesprochen. 

Venus seufzte. Alle ihre Freundinnen hatten eine besondere Eigenschaft, die von allen geschätzt wurde. Nur Venus schien nur ihre Schönheit zu besitzen.

Serenity war liebenswert, fröhlich, höflich, zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit und sie war auch sehr schön. So schön das der Prinz der Erde, Endymion sich in sie verliebt hatte. Aber wie konnte man sie auch nicht lieben.

Mars war impulsiv, feurig, neugierig und sehr loyal. Doch sie war auch sehr spirituell veranlagt und sehr sensibel, obwohl sie das niemals zugeben würde.

Merkur war sehr intelligent, still und dezent. Immer wenn sie erschien war es als ob ein Wasserschwall durch den Raum gehen würde und alle ein wenig ernüchterte.

Jupiter schlussendlich war immer von allem fasziniert, eine richtige Träumerin. Sie liebte Blumen über alles, was viele ihrer Verehrer dazu brachte ihr täglich riesige Sträuße zu schicken. Daneben war sie aber auch sehr stark und ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen.

Venus seufzte und schaute durch das riesige Fenster auf die hell leuchtende Blaue Erde. Heute würde auch Prinz Endymion hierher kommen. Prinzessin Serenity war schon den ganzen Vormittag voller Energie durch das Schloss gelaufen und hatte dafür gesorgt, das alles perfekt lief. Sie freute sich auch schon sehr auf den Ball.

Venus kämmte durch ihr langes Blondes Haar und fasste es hinten mit einer goldenen Spange zusammen, die mit leuchtenden Rubinen besetzt war, die sie von Mars zum letzten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Dann zog sie ihr Ballkleid an, das von einem leuchtenden goldgelben Seidenstoff war. Es war mit kunstvollen Stickereien verziert und ließ Venus wie immer wunderschön erscheinen. _Wunderschön, aber sonst wohl gar nichts_ dachte sie betrübt. Dann setzte sie ein künstliches Lächeln auf. Der Ball würde in 10 Minuten beginnen, dann würde sie wieder Tanzen und Lachen und fröhlich bis tief in die Nacht feiern. Das würde ihre Negativen Gedanken wohl vertreiben. 

Als Venus den Ballsaal betrat, waren noch relativ wenige Leute zu sehen. Doch die drei Prinzessinnen des Mars, des Merkurs und des Jupiters waren auch schon hier. Venus ging erhobenen Hauptes auf die drei zu. Sie fing sich einige bewundernde Blicke auf. Ihre Grazie schien den gesamten Saal zu erleuchten. Venus wusste aber, dass dieser Effekt verschwinden würde, sobald die Mondprinzessin herein kam. Denn ihre Aura schien alle Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. 

Die drei Beschützerinnen der Prinzessin unterhielten sich angeregt, als Venus hinzutrat.

"..Ja, und man sagt sich, dass Prinz Endymion seine vier Leibwächter mitbringen würde, als ob unsere Palastgarde zu schwach wäre um ihn auch noch zu beschützen." Flüsterte Mars aufgeregt. "Wirklich? Nun ja, ich weiß nicht ob die Mondkönigin darüber sehr erfreut sein wird, wenn vier bewaffnete Männer hier herumspazieren." meinte Merkur. 

"Hört schon auf" sagte Venus verurteilend und unterbrach das Getuschel der drei Prinzessinnen. "Wir durften auch mit auf den Ball kommen, der letzten Monat auf der Erde stattgefunden hatte. Ich denke dass die Beschützer des Prinzen genau das selbe Recht haben sollten wie wir." 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, als schon wesentlich mehr Menschen den Ballsaal füllten, wurde die Ankunft der Mondkönigin und ihrer Tochter angekündigt. 

Serenity trug ein wallendes weißes Kleid und wunderschönen Schmuck. Sie stellte die vier anderen Prinzessinnen, ihre Beschützerinnen wie immer in den Schatten. Venus seufzte. Nur einmal wollte sie an Serenitys Stelle stehen. 

Venus tanzte mit einigen jungen Männern, bis die Ankunft des Prinzen und seiner Leibwächter angekündigt wurde. Venus staunte nicht schlecht, als sie bemerkte, dass das nicht nur ‚irgendwelche' Leibwächter waren, sondern tatsächlich die vier stärksten Generäle der Erde. Kunzite, der persönliche Berater des Prinzen und Jadeite, Zoisite und Neflite, die ihm kaum in der Machthierarchischen Struktur nachstanden. In ihren prächtigen weißen Uniformen wirkten sie weniger als Kämpfer, als mehr als Diplomaten. Venus hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie auch dementsprechende Fähigkeiten hatten, sonst hätte Prinz Endymion sie nie mit hierher genommen. Vor allem in Betracht der Tatsache, dass die diplomatischen Kontakte zwischen dem Mond und der Erde immer mehr Spannung erzeugten. Venus lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie daran dachte, dass es bald zu einem Krieg kommen könnte. Venus kämpfte gerne, aber sie hasste es zu töten. Natürlich hatte sie als Sailor Kriegerin schon töten müssen. Sie war verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Prinzessin, und nicht wenige wollten ihren Tod. Das Silberkönigreich war ständig Bedrohungen ausgesetzt und obwohl es die meisten Menschen auf dem Mond nicht wahrhaben wollten, gab es ständig Kämpfe. 

In einem Krieg jedoch, würden alle diese Monster aus ihren Gruben kriechen und nach dem Blut der Mondkönigin und deren Tochter lechzen. Venus war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Serenity dann noch beschützen konnte. Natürlich konnte Serenity auf sich selbst aufpassen. Immerhin hatte sie die Macht des Silberkristalls, aber Venus war noch immer die Beschützerin und musste dafür Sorge tragen, dass der Prinzessin nichts geschah. 

Als sie so nachdenklich in einer Ecke stand, trat plötzlich eine Person zu ihr. Einer der Generäle des Prinzen, Kunzite. Er hob ihre Hand zum Handkuss und sie setzte eines ihrer perfekten Lächeln auf. 

Sie musterte den General genau. Er hatte silberne Haare, die ihm lang über die Schultern fielen und merkwürdige blaugraue Augen. Ein Blick in sie genügte und sie wusste, warum er einer der besten Generäle der Erde war. Sie konnte in ihnen genau die Erfahrung erkennen, die ihr selbst innewohnte. Er hatte gekämpft und getötet, und sie wusste, dass das einen Teil seines Lebens ausmachte, genauso wie bei ihr. Das alles erfuhr sie innerhalb eines Momentes des Augenkontaktes. 

"Prinzessin Venus, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." Meinte er höflich und begann so eine dieser Konversationen die Venus im Stillen als Oberflächlich und offiziell unerheblich einordnete. Doch Venus wusste genau, dass offiziell wirklich nur hieß das es _offiziell_ unerheblich war. Inoffiziell drehten sich in ihrem Kopf bei jedem Wort die Rädchen.

"General Lord Kunzite, ich denke wir wurden einander noch nicht vorgestellt." antwortete in dem selben diplomatisch korrekten Stil.

"Ihr werdet den Bildern, die man immer wieder von Euch zu sehen bekommt nicht gerecht." sagte er charmant und wies auf die Tanzfläche. "Darf ich Euch um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte er höflich.

Venus nickte und vollführte einen eleganten Knicks. Dann folgte sie ihm auf die Tanzfläche, wo sich bereits viele Paare, auch die Prinzessin und Prinz Endymion versammelt hatten. 

Venus stellte nüchtern fest, dass Kunzite ein außerordentlich guter Tänzer war, und die Kunst der oberflächlichen Konversation perfekt beherrschte. Er gab nicht ein Wort von sich, das er nicht so gemeint hätte, und vor allem gab er keine wichtigen Informationen preis... genauso wie Venus. Anders war es von den Anführern einer Kämpfertruppe kaum zu erwarten. 

Als der Tanz sich dem Ende zuneigte war Venus der oberflächlichen Konversation bereits leid. Sie konnte solche Konversationen stundenlang führen, aber sie langweilte sich dabei immer zu Tode. Sehnsüchtig blickte sie zu Mars und Jupiter die sich wegen irgend etwas zu streiten schienen. Sie liebte es Mars beim streiten zu zusehen. Es war jedes Mal recht erheiternd. 

Nach dem Tanz verabschiedete sich Kunzite und Venus wollte gerade zu Mars und Jupiter gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass die beiden nicht mehr da standen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Tanzfläche genügte um zu erkennen, dass beide auch mit Generälen des Prinzen tanzten. 

Jupiter tanzte mit dem braunhaarigen namens Neflite. Venus staunte nicht schlecht, als sie erkannte, das er _noch größer_ als Jupiter war. Das kam selten genug vor. 

Mars tanzte mit dem General mit den kurzen blonden Haaren, Jadeite. Sie schien sich sehr zu amüsieren, aber wann tat Mars das eigentlich nicht. 

Venus hatte keine Zweifel, dass jeder der Generäle sich heute mit einer der Sailor Kriegerinnen unterhalten würde. Man musste schließlich seine Kontrahenten kennen lernen. Genauso wie Venus nun Kunzite kannte. Eigentlich war er ihr sehr ähnlich. 

Venus atmete tief ein und starrte sehnsüchtig durch die großen Glasfenster des Ballsaals nach draussen in die Gärten. Sie beschloss einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Vielleicht war es ohnehin nicht schlecht eine kurze Patrouille zu machen. Sie lächelte im Inneren, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder ihren Dienst in ihr Privatleben fließen lies. Nun ja, als Leibwächterin der Prinzessin war man eigentlich immer im Dienst. 

Langsam schritt sie durch die von gelegentlichen Lampen erleuchteten Gärten des kaiserlichen Palastes. Sie kam zum Stillstand, als sie einen der großen Seen erreichte. Sie konnte die Venus erkennen, ihren Schutzplaneten, der ihr soviel Kraft gab. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich wieder einsam. Sie wusste nicht woher diese Depressive Stimmung kam, die sie in letzter Zeit so oft hatte. Vielleicht weil sie einsah dass es keinen Zweck hatte, die wahre Liebe zu suchen. Sie war schließlich die Kriegerin der Liebe, und konnte ihre Liebe nicht finden. Sie wusste nicht einmal was das genau war. Hatte sie überhaupt schon jemals geliebt?

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon so sinnierend vor dem großen See gestanden hatte, als sie plötzlich spürte, das jemand näherkam. Sie drehte sich um und wurde von ihrem Dienst eingeholt. War es ein Attentäter? Sie ließ ihr Schwert erscheinen und ging auf den Eindringling zu. Sie ließ ihr Schwert durch die Gegend schweifen, als es plötzlich mit Metallischem Klang auf etwas stieß – Ein weiteres Schwert. 

Sie fand sich Kunzite gegenüber, der sein Schwert mit ihrem kreuzte. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, zog er das Schwert sofort zurück. "Es tut mir leid Prinzessin Venus, ich hatte keine Ahnung das Ihr das wart." 

Auch Venus atmete erleichtert auf und senkte ihr Schwert nach unten, als sie in ein vertrautes Gesicht blickte. "Ich denke, das wird kein Problem sein. Wir haben doch beide den gleichen Job" meinte sie fröhlich und wollte wieder zum See zurückgehen. Doch Kunzite hinderte sie daran. 

"Was macht Ihr überhaupt hier draussen, so ganz ohne Begleitung?" fragte er indiskret.

Venus riß die Augen auf, das war die erste direkte Frage die er ihr heute gestellt hatte. "Ich denke, das geht nur mich etwas an." Antwortete sie schnippisch, und bereute den Tonfall sofort. Sie konnte nur mit mühe den Reflex unterdrücken mit einer Hand zum Mund zu fahren.

"Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht kränken, Mylady." Meinte er, aus einer Art Reflex heraus. 

"Ihr braucht Euch doch nicht entschuldigen." Entfuhr es Venus und sie erstarrte sofort. Sie merkte genau, dass diese Unterhaltung rein aus Reflexen aufgebaut war. "Ich wollte nur ein wenig vor dem Trubel des Balles flüchten" sagte sie höflich und atmete erleichtert aus, da es ihr gelungen war den Reflex zu brechen.

"Darf ich Euch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte Kunzite darauf und schenkte Venus ein Lächeln. Venus blinzelte als sie erkannte, das es ein echtes Lächeln war, nicht ein höfliches, erzwungenes. 

Innerlich verwirrt nickte sie. "Aber gerne." Antwortete sie und ergriff den von Kunzite höflich angebotenen Arm. So schritten sie Seite an Seite durch die Gärten, und ein herzliches, persönliches Gespräch ersetzte das höflich unterkühlte, das sie im Ballsaal geführt hatten. 

Als sie jedoch an einer der zahlreichen Lauben vorbeikamen, die in dem Garten fast die zahl der Bäume überstieg, wechselte die herzliche Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden einer aufmerksamen. Ein Geräusch veranlasste beide dazu sich instinktiv in eine Kampfposition zu begeben. Als Venus jedoch in die Laube hineinschaute, war ihr danach laut aufzulachen. Gegen das dämliche Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht konnte sie jedoch nichts ausrichten, als sie Merkur mit General Zoisite in einer innigen Umarmung und bei einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwischte. Die beiden waren sehr verlegen und Venus presste sich die Hand auf die Lippen um nicht doch lachen zu müssen. Alles hätte sie erwartet, Monster, Diebe und feindliche Truppen, aber das?

Kunzite, der von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck überrascht gewesen war lugte ebenfalls in die Laube. "Meine Verehrung Prinzessin Merkur. Wie ich sehe Zoisite hast du doch etwas gefunden, was dir an diesem Ball gefällt. " sagte er zu dem jüngeren General, dem das alles sichtlich peinlich war. Dann ergriff er Venus Hand und zog sie weg. Als Venus fühlte, dass sie außer Reichweite der beiden war, konnte sie ihr Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Kunzite schaute etwas perplex auf sie und erwiderte dann ihr Lachen mit einem Grinsen. "Ich würde Euch ja fragen, was daran so komisch war, aber eigentlich möchte ich es nicht wissen." Venus hörte auf zu lachen und grinste nur mehr "Es war nur so... witzig, dass gerade Merkur..." sie lachte wieder auf. "Ich meine dass euer General Zoisite gerade Prinzessin Merkur für sich erwärmen konnte. Sie ist normalerweise nicht so, müsst Ihr wissen." Sagte sie, als wieder etwas Ernsthaftigkeit in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt war. 

Jetzt lachte auch Kunzite auf. "Nun ja, Ihr müsst wissen, General Zoisite verhält sich normalerweise auch nicht _so_." sagte er grinsend. "Und heute hat er mir noch gesagt dass er lieber sterben würde, als einen weiteren langweiligen Ball zu erleben. Ich denke er hat seine Meinung revidiert." Dachte er laut. Und Venus hatte ein Gefühl, dass er nicht geplant hatte, diese Bemerkung von sich zu geben. Als sie wieder in seine Augen schaute, merkte sie, dass er davon genauso überrascht war wie sie. "Ich... muss jetzt gehen" sagte er kurz und verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem Handkuss.

Er ließ eine verwirrte Prinzessin Venus inmitten der Gärten des Silberpalastes stehen, und hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung wieso er davongelaufen war. 

In dieser Nacht konnte Venus kein Auge zutun. Die Gedanken an Kunzite quälten sie und hielten sie vom Schlaf ab. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er heute einfach so weggerannt war. Sie zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, was sie gesagt haben könnte, um ihn direkt zur Flucht zu zwingen. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, das so eine Reaktion verursachen würde. Dabei hatte sie die lockere Konversation mit ihm genossen. Es hatte ihr sehr gefallen sich mit ihm über die Probleme eines Truppenführers zu unterhalten. Sie hatte erkannt, dass zwischen der Armee der Erde und der des Mondes kaum ein großer Unterschied bestand. Vielleicht war auf der Erde eine etwas straffere Hierarchie, aber dennoch die kleinen Probleme waren die gleichen. Sie hatte geschmunzelt, als er ihr erzählt hatte, wie schwer er seine Leute oft aus dem Bett bekam, und sie hatte eine kurze Anekdote zum besten gegeben, in der sie versucht hatte Mars aufzuwecken und sie stattdessen in den Armen eines Mannes aufgefunden hatte. Sie schmunzelte als sie sich wieder an eines von Mars Schimpfwörter erinnerte, die damals gefallen waren. Nun ja, sie hätte die Tür abschließen sollen, dachte Venus im nachhinein. Doch eigentlich lenkte sie das nicht wirklich von ihren Gedanken über Kunzite ab. Wer war dieser General überhaupt, dass er ihr den Schlaf raubte, war er ihr Feind, ihr Kontrahent ihr ... Abrupt saß Venus in ihrem Bett auf als ihr ein unfassbarer Gedanke kam. _Bin ich verliebt in ihn?_ Sekunden später schalt sie sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken. Sie legte sich wieder ins Bett zurück. Niemand konnte sich so schnell verlieben, sagte sie zu sich. Doch da gab es noch immer diesen Zweifel, der sie wach bleiben ließ, und sie bis zum Morgen verfolgte. 

Was Venus nicht ahnen konnte war, dass auch Kunzite in dieser Nacht kaum Schlaf fand. Seine Gedanken waren ebenfalls an seiner überstürzten ‚Flucht' aus Venus Gesellschaft hängen geblieben. Er fand keine logischen Gründe für sein Verhalten, und das verwirrte ihn. Er hatte sich noch nie so ‚undiplomatisch' verhalten. Sekunden später verwarf er das ‚undiplomatisch' und setzte ‚unhöflich' an dessen stelle. Er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig bei Prinzessin Venus verabschiedet. Der Handkuss war wohl kaum angemessen gewesen, wo er sich so lange und nett mit ihr unterhalten hatte. 


	2. Ein Merkwürdiger Tag

Disclaimer: Sailormoon & Co gehören nicht mir **__**

Time for love, time for death

Die Geschichte von Prinzessin Venus

Disclaimer: Sailormoon & Co gehören nicht mir.... leider.

AN: Be prepared für Teil zwei einer meiner wirklich besten Geschichten. Bitte reviewt mir, ich möchte wirklich wissen wie ihr das Gschichtal findets! Mein E-Mail account ist auch am verhungern, wenn wir schon dabei sind (ladyalekto@lion.cc) . Es lebe die Kommunikation. 

Yours Lady Alekto

****

Kapitel 2 - Ein merkwürdiger Tag

Am nächsten Morgen kam Merkur in ihrer Sailor Uniform in Venus Zimmer gestürmt. Sie war erstaunt, dass Venus schon so früh wach war, begann aber gleich drauf los zu plappern: "Venus, die Prinzessin ist verschwunden, ich nehme nicht an, dass du eine Ahnung hast, wo sie hingegangen sein könnte. Oder?" Merkur blickte sie verzweifelt an, als Venus mit einem Seufzen aus ihrem Bett stieg und die Sailor Uniform anlegte. Sie blickte Merkur müde an "Wahrscheinlich ist sie mit dem Prinzen auf einen Kurzbesuch zur Erde gegangen, woher soll ich den wissen" murrte sie, als sie plötzlich grinsen musste. Die kleine Szene von Gestern war ihr wieder eingefallen. "Wo ist eigentlich General Zoisite, du hast dich doch so prächtig mit ihm verstanden. Du könntest ihn doch fragen." Venus sah wie Merkur rot wurde, und musste schmunzeln. Im Inneren schalt sie sich dafür, dass sie so gemein war. "Schon gut, ich werde auf die Erde gehen und nach ihr suchen" meinte Venus. Ihr Magen knurrte. Ein Frühstück wäre ganz bestimmt nicht schlecht gewesen. 

Eine orangefarbene Aura legte sich um Venus und im nächsten Moment stand sie auf der Erde. Sie fand sich in einem Garten wieder, von dem sie wusste, das Serenity hier oft herkam, auch wenn ihre Mutter ihr tunlichst verboten hatte zur Erde zu reisen. Doch Serenity liebte die Blumen der Erde, und vor allem liebte sie den adretten Prinzen der Erde. Mit einem Seufzer machte sich Venus auf die Suche nach der Prinzessin, doch sehr weit kam sie nicht.

Sie versteckte sich hinter einem Baum, als sie die Anwesenheit jemand anderen in ihrer Umgebung wahrnahm. Ein leises, fast unhörbares Knacksen verriet ihr dass es keine Einbildung war. _Bitte sage nicht, dass die Truppen der Erde hier heute eine Gefechtsübung machen, und ich mitten drin bin, als lebendige Zielscheibe_ betete sie stumm und riskierte einen Blick auf den Steg, auf dem sie kurz zuvor gegangen war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie eine vertraute Gestalt wahrnahm. 

"General Lord Kunzite, Ihr gehört wohl auch zu den Frühaufstehern" meinte Venus und trat aus dem Schatten des Baumes hervor. 

Ein erstaunter Blick begleitete ihr Erscheinen, doch sofort wurde der Blick zu Stein. _Dienstliche Angelegenheit_ schoss es durch Venus Gedanken. _Klar, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Ich bin ja auch dienstlich hier_. 

"Sailor Venus, ich würde gerne sagen, dass ich erfreut bin Euch hier zu sehen, doch leider habe ich eine Anweisung meines Prinzen jegliche Eindringlinge aus diesem Teil des Gartens fernzuhalten." Venus Gedanken kochten über ob dieser höflichen Formulierung einer derart delikaten Angelegenheit. 

"Tatsächlich," begann sie "bin ich auf der Suche nach meinem Schützling, Sie können mir nicht zufällig auf Ehre und Gewissen schwören, dass die Prinzessin nicht hier ist." 

Sie sah, wie Kunzites Gesichtsausdruck sich leicht veränderte. War er amüsiert? "Sie haben Recht, das kann ich nicht." gab er sich schließlich geschlagen. Wie hatte sie ihn nur so schnell durchschaut? Ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Venus sprach ein paar knappe Worte in den Kommunikator, dann begann sie zu grinsen. "So wie es aussieht, hat die Königin ihrer Tochter im nachhinein erlaubt, den Tag hier auf der Erde zu verbringen. Sie hat wohl eingesehen, dass es keinen Zweck hat." Venus verstummte. "Nun, ich bin hierher beordert worden, um dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass der Prinzessin nichts geschieht. Ich denke, dass ich die Aufgabe mit Euch teilen werde." Meinte sie knapp.

"Wie Ihr meint Prinzessin Venus" sagte er und lächelte beinahe. "Nun ich war gerade dabei meine Patrouille zu beginnen, wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt?" bot er an und wies in die Richtung, in die er zuvor auch gehen hatte wollen. Venus nickte. 

Das Gespräch setzte etwa an das Gespräch des letzten Tages an und nach kurzem hatte es wieder diese merkwürdige Vertrautheit erreicht, die beide Gestern so überrascht hatte. Es gab kaum Missverständnisse und etwas ähnliches hatte Venus noch kaum erlebt. Die Leute konnten ihr oft nicht folgen, wenn sie von irgendwelchen Kämpfen erzählte, die sie bereits geführt hatte, von irgendwelchen Konflikten die sie gemeistert hatte. Irgendwie schien Kunzite ihr aber jedes Wort nachfühlen zu können. Genau wie sie so ziemlich alle Geschichten schon in ähnlicher weise erlebt hatte, die er ihr erzählte. 

Beide lachten gerade, als zwei weitere Männer in der Uniform von Generälen vorbeikamen. Einer davon war Zoisite, der andere hieß Jadeite. Sie konnte Zoisite das Amüsement in seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er General Kunzite in einer ähnlichen Situation erwischte, wie umgekehrt gestern. Dann kam Venus der Gedanke, wieso sie ‚ähnliche Situation wie Gestern' in ihrem Gedankensatz verwendet hatte. _War das eine Situation wie gestern? Nein Venus, ich sehe keine Laube, keine Umarmung, keinen Kuss..._ aber doch war es irgendwie wie gestern, sagte Venus Gefühl, und das verwirrte sie zutiefst.

Aber anstatt sich diese Gefühle anmerken zu lassen, lächelte sie die beiden Generäle an, die gerade des Weges kamen. "Guten Morgen General Lord Zoisite, wie ich sehe hat Euch die Nacht gestern wohl bekommen" sagte sie, und schalt sich selbst dafür, als sie bemerkte, wie Zoisite rot anlief, wie Merkur heute am Morgen. Sie betete in dem Moment, dass die beiden (Zoisite und Merkur) sie nie in einer ähnlichen Situation erwischen würden. Doch dann kam ihr der Gedanke nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Merkur würde sich hüten, sich mit Venus anzulegen, und dieser Zoisite sah auch nicht gerade so aus, als würde er solche Themen breit treten wollen. 

Venus warf einen Blick zur Seite und konnte kühles Amüsement in Kunzites Augen erkennen. Er lachte innerlich über ihre Scherze? _General Lord Kunzite, was bist du für ein Mann?_

Der zweite General trat auf Venus zu. "Sailor Venus, was bringt Euch so früh am Morgen schon in unsere Gefilde." Fragte er höflich. "Doch hoffentlich nichts dienstliches." Venus verdrehte im inneren die Augen. _Ekelhafter Schleimer_ kam es ihr in den Sinn. _Wieso sollte sie sonst hier sein? _Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Hammer. Dachte er? Dachte Zoisite? Sie bemühte sich ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen.

"Natürlich bin ich dienstlich hier" sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, die nichts von ihrer inneren Anspannung verriet. Sie hatte lange darum gekämpft, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. 

Kunzite setzte fort "Die Mondprinzessin ist auf _Hoheitsbesuch_ hier" umschrieb er die Sache dezent. "Prinzessin Venus ist als ihre Leibwächterin mitgekommen." 

Venus fragte sich ob er beabsichtigt hatte, ihren Adelstitel zu verwenden. Ein Blick in seine Augen genügte – NEIN.

Venus dankte dem heiligen Mond, als die beiden Generäle ihres Weges gingen. Sie war knapp davor ihnen nachzuschreien _NEIN, ich bin NICHT wegen KUNZITE hier_. Ihr Verstand bewahrte sie aber vor solchen Dummheiten – Der Mondgöttin sei Dank. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kunzite zu, doch was war das, das sie diesmal in seinen Augen erkannte. Sie spürte wie sie rot anlief, oder zumindest ihr kam es vor, als würde sie rot leuchten wie eine Tomate. _Oh Gott, er findet mich doch nicht etwa attraktiv?_ Panik erfasste sie, und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht sofort wegzurennen. _Mich haben schon viele Männer attraktiv gefunden, wieso verwirrt mich das diesmal so? _Venus Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Der wahre Grund dafür war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Sie empfand selbst etwas für ihn, sie _mochte_ ihn. Er war charmant, verständnisvoll?, intelligent und_ verdammt gutaussehend_. 

Doch der Moment ging vorbei. "Wollen wir weiter gehen?" fragte er knapp und wies wie zuvor in die Richtung die er einschlagen wollte. Venus nickte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Venus versuchte sich auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu dem Mann der jetzt neben ihr ging. Was zum Teufel hatte er mit ihr Gemacht?

Ein Knacksen ließ Venus wieder aufmerksam werden. Sie spürte, dass Kunzite genau hinter ihr ging, als sie auf die Quelle des Geräusches zuschlich. Venus musterte den Verursacher des Geräusches, ein Mann, er trug ein Schwert bei sich und war ziemlich aufgeregt. _Na, dein erster Mordanschlag mein Junge? Ich sorge dafür, dass es dein letzter ist! _Dachte sie. Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten, und sie sah das Kunzite genau das gleiche dachte. Einer Frage bedurfte das nicht, es war keiner von _seinen_ Männern. Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Routine trat Venus eine Sekunde vor Kunzite aus der Deckung, entwaffnete den Mann und schlug ihn Bewusstlos. Kunzite hatte das Vergnügen, ihr Zuschauer zu sein und sie konnte spüren, dass er diese Rolle genoss. 

Beifällig klatschte er ihr zu, als der Mann sich nicht mehr rührte. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihr eine so routinierte Kämpferin seid Mylady." Er _lächelte_ ihr zu. 

__

Verdammt Kunzite, wieso musst du jetzt lächeln. "Danke sehr, General Kunzite" _Wann habe ich angefangen ihn in Gedanken mit ‚du' anzureden, verdammt, verdammt_. Das verwirrte sie sichtlich. "Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm" fragte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Möchtegern-Attentäter. 

Mit einem Seufzer zog Kunzite seinen Kommunikator und rief zwei Wachen herbei, die das kleine Problem fünf Minuten später beseitigt hatten. 

__

Na Kunzite, ich hatte keine Ahnung dass du so gern den Macho spielst. Notierte sie in Gedanken zu der Szene. 

Merkwürdigerweise hatte sich die Befangenheit zwischen den Zweien nach diesem Spektakel wieder gelegt. Sie plauderten wieder munter drauf los. 

Kunzite lud Venus sogar auf ein kleines Mittagessen in der Palastküche ein. Die Dienerschaft die dort herumrannte störten Venus nicht im geringsten. Sie hatte auch im Mondpalast ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Dienern und Dienerinnen. Es war nicht so, dass sie wie manche der Adeligen eine Scheu vor ihrem eigenen Personal hatte. Ausserdem waren diese Leute immer eine gute Quelle für Tratsch und Fröhlichkeit, das war auch hier auf der Erde nicht anders. Kunzite schien eine ähnliche Einstellung zu haben, denn er begegnete den Dienern zwar etwas überheblich, aber dennoch freundlich. Nunja, er war auch ein General, er durfte sich ein wenig Überheblichkeit leisten. 

Das Essen war ausgesprochen gut und Venus führte die nette Unterhaltung mit Kunzite weiter. 

In der Tat unterhielten sie sich während der Patrouille bis der Abend kam. Es gab keine weiteren Zwischenfälle, und sie mussten demnach auch nicht mehr kämpfen. 

Als die Sonne schon nahe daran war unterzugehen, und der Himmel sich in einem herrlichen Rot färbte, der Venus irgendwie an den Himmel des Mars erinnerte, wusste sie, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Ihr fiel in dem Moment auf, das sie Serenity den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte. Doch Kunzite hatte wohl ähnliche Gedanken und führte sie in Richtung eines kleinen Brunnens inmitten des Gartens, wo sie auf Prinz Endymion und Serenity stießen, die sich gerade verträumt dem Sonnenuntergang zugewandt hatten. 

Bevor sie den Platz betraten, tat Kunzite etwas, das Venus überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte. Er hob ihre Hand zum Handkuss, doch stattdessen zog er sie näher zu sich in eine Umarmung. Venus spürte wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sie versuchte die Überraschung und Nervosität beinhart niederzukämpfen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. 

Venus spürte wie seine Lippen zart auf die Ihren trafen und in der Aufregung vergaß sie beinahe den Kuss zu erwidern. Ein warmes Gefühl zog sich durch ihren Körper und sie drückte sich mit all ihrer Kraft gegen ihn. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange der Kuss gedauert hatte, aber als die beiden sich voneinander lösten, war nicht nur Venus atemlos. 

Kunzite schloss kurz die Augen und starrte überrascht auf Venus, als hätte er selbst diese Reaktion von seiner Seite aus nicht erwartet. "Es ... tut mir leid Prinzessin Venus" sagte er nur, und dann war er verschwunden. 

Ein paar Minuten stand Venus verwirrt auf dem Steg und versuchte irgendwie zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte trat sie auf den Platz und holte Serenity ab. Sie ließ sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken und transportierte sich mit der Prinzessin zurück auf den Mond. 

Als sie auf dem Mond angekommen waren, begann Venus einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie wollte Kunzite fragen, wieso er davongelaufen war. Sie wollte wissen wieso er sie geküsst hatte. Sie wollte wissen...

Sie warf einen Entwurf nach dem anderen in ihren Papierkorb. Schließlich ging sie in den Königlichen Garten. Man hatte gerade ein paar neue Rosenstöcke von der Erde bekommen, ein Zeichen des aufkeimenden Handelsverkehrs. Die zarten hellrosa Blüten schienen genau Venus Gefühle auszudrücken. Sie ließ sich vom Gärtner eine einzelne Rose abschneiden und schickte sie ohne jegliche Mitteilung auf die Erde zu Kunzite, er würde wissen von wem die Nachricht war, und was sie bedeutete. 

Drei Tage vergingen daraufhin, ohne dass Kunzite ihre Mitteilung erwidert hätte. Sie war der Verzweiflung nahe. Ob sie ihm vielleicht doch einen Brief hätte schicken sollen? Vielleicht hatte er die Nachricht nicht verstanden, vielleicht hatte sie ihn falsch eingeschätzt. 

Doch als sie am Abend des dritten Tages in ihre Gemächer zurückkehrte, wollte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Tausende Rosen, Rote, Gelbe, Rosarote, in jeglicher Farbe und Größe fand sie dort. Ein kleiner Brief lag auf ihrer Kommode. Sie hielt den Atem an als sie die Zeilen las.

__

Ich weiß, dass sie deiner Schönheit nicht nahekommen Prinzessin Venus, genauso wenig wie deiner Gefährlichkeit Sailor Venus, aber ich hoffe dir gefällt mein Geschenk. 

Kunzite

Völlig überrascht ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken, dort blieb sie sitzen, bis Merkur kam um zu fragen, wieso sie das Abendessen versäumt hatte. 

"Himmel" entfuhr Merkurs Mund, als sie die ganzen Rosen sah. "Diesmal hast du aber einen hartnäckigen Verehrer" 

Auch Mars betrat das Zimmer und konnte nicht aufhören zu starren. Zuletzt kamen Jupiter und Serenity, und dann hatten sich alle im Zimmer versammelt und starrten fragend auf Venus. "Sag schon Venus, was hast du mit dem armen Mann gemacht, dass er dir solche Geschenke schickt?" fragte Mars. Neid schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, wie Venus bemerkte.

"Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung" flüsterte Venus nur, völlig abwesend. 

Serenity lächelte, sie war wohl die einzige die wusste, von wem diese ganzen Rosen kamen. Sie hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass die Lieferanten in Venus Gemächer kamen. 

Für Venus war das völlig unwichtig. Sie wusste zum ersten Mal, dass sie völlig in diesen Mann verliebt war. In seine Schmalen Augen und seinen diplomatischen Charakter, wie in sein Haar und seine Stimme. In dieser Nacht träumte sie von ihm.

Am nächsten Tag saßen die fünf Freundinnen beim Frühstück. Venus konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen, sie selbst empfand das als ein wenig ärgerlich. Sie war doch die Anführerin, doch andererseits sah sie auch nicht ein, wieso eine Anführerin nicht manchmal verliebt sein durfte. _Verliebt_ dieses Wort hatte sie nie so richtig verstanden, bis jetzt. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie Kunzite wieder sah. Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass das schon heute Abend sein würde, da war ein Fest auf der Erde. Dort nannte man es das Rosenfest und alle waren eingeladen, diesmal zum ersten Mal auch die Prinzessin des Mondes und ihre Gefolgschaft. Venus liebte diese Verwirrung des Schicksals. Dort würde sie vielleicht Kunzite wieder begegnen. 

Diesmal saß Venus viel länger an ihrer Kommode, als an jedem anderen Tag. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich schön zu machen. Doch sie war an diesem Tag mit überhaupt nichts zufrieden. Kein Kleid wollte passen, kein Schmuck. Als sie in ihrem Morgenmantel, völlig verzweifelt auf dem Bett saß, klopfte es plötzlich an die Tür. "Herein?" Ein junger Diener brachte eine goldene Schachtel mit einer roten Schleife. "Das wurde für Euch abgegeben Prinzessin Venus" er verbeugte sich und schon war er wieder verschwunden. 

Ein Brief heftete an der Schachtel, doch sie hatte keine Zweifel von wem das Geschenk war. 

__

Ich bitte Euch, tragt dieses Kleid heute. Es wäre mir eine Ehre.

Kunzite

Sie öffnete die Schachtel und zog eine lange goldgelbe Seidenrobe aus der Schachtel. Eine rote Rose fiel zu Boden. Sorgfältig hob Venus die Blume auf und legte sie neben das wirklich traumhafte Kleid. Es entlockte ihr ein Lächeln, dass er genau zu wissen schien, was sie dachte. 

Sie zog das Kleid an, und zu ihrem Erstaunen passte es perfekt. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch nicht so ein schönes Kleid gesehen. Sie ging wieder an ihre Kommode und holte eine Kette aus dem Schmuckkästchen, die das Symbol der Venus zeigte. Ihre Haare fasste sie wieder mit der selben goldenen Spange zusammen, die sie getragen hatte, als er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war. Es schien bereits eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, doch eigentlich war es kaum eine Woche. Ein Lächeln verzierte ihr Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass es nur noch eine halbe Stunde dauern würde, bis sie wieder auf der Erde war. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, bis sie ihn wieder sah.

Kunzite starrte nachdenklich auf die einzelne rosafarbene Rose, die in einer Vase neben seinem Bett stand. Sie begann bereits die Blätter zu verlieren und Kunzite bewahrte jedes einzelne Rosenblatt in einer Schachtel auf. Er wusste nicht wieso er das tat. Aber als man ihm diese kleine Rose gebracht hatte, hatte sich sein Herz erhellt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Diese Frau konnte ihn bis auf seine tiefste Faser durchschauen. Anfangs war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, aber dann hatte er gemerkt, dass er sie verehrte, die wunderschöne Prinzessin Venus. Ihr langes goldenes Haar, der Duft ihres Körpers, und ihre anmutigen Bewegungen waren ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Er hatte geträumt von ihr, nicht gewusst, ob er ihr einen Brief schreiben sollte, persönlich zu ihr gehen, oder wer weiß was.

Dann war ihm die Idee mit den Rosen gekommen. Und er wusste, dass er sie damit gewonnen hatte. Heute würde er sie wieder treffen, auf dem Fest der Rosen.

Völlig nervös kam Venus bei den anderen Prinzessinnen an. Alle vier hatten sich herrlich hergerichtet. Venus konnte auf Merkurs Gesicht einen rötlichen Schimmer feststellen, und sie stellte mit Unbehagen fest, dass sie genauso aussah. Sie dankte Gott, dass sie damals Merkur und nicht Mars in dieser Laube erwischt hatte. Obwohl Venus genau wusste, dass Mars sich in General Lord Jadeite verliebt hatte, als sie eines Tages Prinzessin Serenity von der Erde zurückbringen hatte müssen, als diese wieder einmal beschlossen hatte heimlich ihren angebeteten Prinzen zu besuchen – gegen den Willen ihrer Mutter. 

Serenity war von allen die Entspannteste. Ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wartete sie auf den Transport. – Venus hätte sie umbringen können.


	3. Das Rosenfest

Kapitel 3 - Das Rosenfest ****

AN: Also, da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Kommentare, Kritik und alles was ihr sonst noch los werden wollt -- [ladyalekto@lion.cc][1]

****

Sailormoon & Co gehören nicht mir, warum werde ich wohl sonst einen Fanfiction schreiben hm? 

Kapitel 3 - Das Rosenfest

Fünf Minuten später standen sie auf der Erde und in der Ferne konnte man den Lärm des Festes hören. Ein Geräusch ließ Venus wachsam werden, doch aus der Dunkelheit kamen keine Monster, sondern Prinz Endymion, mit dem dunkelhaarigen General Lord Neflite. Venus musste innerlich Grinsen, als sie Jupiters Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Also hatte es die letzte der Sailor Kriegerinnen auch noch erwischt. 

Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Kunzite nicht hier war. Ihre Hand schloss sich um die rote Rose, sie hatte sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer liegen lassen können. Die Dornen stachen ein wenig in ihre Handfläche, aber sie wusste genau, warum er ihr eine Rose mit Dornen geschickt hatte. Das war die Art wie er sie _sah_, wie eine Rose mit Dornen. 

Als sie das Fest erreichten, stellte Venus fest, dass alles prächtig dekoriert war. Es waren ebenso viele Rosen wie zurzeit in ihrem Zimmer standen, und noch viel mehr in die Blumensträuße und Gebinde eingegangen. Sie blieb am Rande des Festsaales stehen und starrte in die Menge. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand von hinten an sie herantrat. Kampfbereit drehte sie sich um und starrte in das Gesicht Kunzites. Er beugte sich über ihre Hand, zum Handkuss, und Venus lächelte. Sie konnte nur mehr lächeln, und in seine wunderschönen Augen schauen, die soviel Zuneigung widerspiegelten. Sie tanzte mit ihm den ersten, und noch alle anderen Tänze danach. Es war, als würde sie auf Wolken schreiten. Ihr war egal, ob die anderen wussten, was sie für Kunzite empfand. Sie wollte nur dass er es wusste, und ein Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, dass es so war. Er kannte sie, und sie kannte ihn. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, dass sie beinahe die selben Gedanken hatten. 

Sie sah, wie der Prinz und die Prinzessin ihnen zulächelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Kunzite, so wie sie sich noch nie derartig verhalten. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie war hier, und er war hier, und das war alles was zählte. 

Nach vielen Tänzen beschlossen sie draußen im Garten spazieren zu gehen. Hand in Hand verließen sie den Ballsaal und schritten wieder durch den selben Garten, durch den sie vor einigen Tagen patrouilliert waren. Am Himmel schimmerte der Mond und Venus fand er sah von hier aus noch viel schöner aus. Sie erreichten einen kleinen Teich und rundherum konnte man Grillen zirpen hören. Venus Herz schlug schneller, als sie aufschaute und in seine Augen blickte. Sie wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick nie verginge. Sanft drückte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie, zunächst zart, dann leidenschaftlich. Venus versank völlig in dem Gefühl, sie wollte nicht mehr aus diesem Traum erwachen. Lange standen sie noch dort, sahen gemeinsam auf den Mond und sprachen kein Wort. Jeder wusste, was der andere dachte.

Venus fühlte sich unendlich traurig, als das Fest zu Ende war und er sie verließ.

Da das Fest morgen weitergehen würde, war den fünf Prinzessinnen angeboten worden im Schloss Prinz Endymions zu bleiben, und die fünf hatten dankend angenommen. Venus ging also in den ihr zugewiesenen Raum und fand eine einzelne gelbe Rose auf einem kleinen Tisch vor. Sie öffnete das Briefkuvert, und eine Praline fiel in ihre geöffnete Hand. Sie zog die Karte heraus und las sie:

__

Wunderbare Träume, Prinzessin Venus.

Kunzite

Sie kostete das Konfekt und fand, dass es wunderbar schmeckte. Fast so gut, wie einer seiner Küsse. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie ein.

Als Venus erwachte, klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein" murmelte sie schlaftrunken und saß gähnend in ihrem Bett auf. Jupiter stürmte in das Zimmer "Venus, du musst endlich aufstehen, sonst verpasst du noch das Frühstück!" Venus nickte und sprang müde aus ihrem Bett. Sie zog sich ein einfaches gelbes Seidenkleid aus ihrem Koffer an und band sich eine goldgesäumte Rote Schleife in ihr Haar. 

Am Frühstückstisch saßen bereits Prinz Endymion, General Lord Jadeite und General Lord Neflite. Venus war etwas traurig, dass Kunzite nicht dabei war, wahrscheinlich hatte er eine wichtige dienstliche Angelegenheit zu erledigen.

Nach dem Frühstück stieß auch General Lord Zoisite zu ihnen und die vier Männer führten die Prinzessinnen durch den Palast.

Venus gelang es aber bald, sich von der Gruppe zu trennen, und zu jenem See zurück zu kehren, wo sie gestern Abend mit Kunzite gewesen war. Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass er dort auf sie wartete. Und tatsächlich fand sie ihn dort, mit einer einzelnen roten Rose in der Hand. 

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Dieses Mal würde sie ihn überraschen, dieses Mal, wollte sie die erste sein. Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen und fühlte wie er sie überrascht umarmte. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand über ihr Haar strich und presste sich noch fester an ihn. 

Nach dieser stürmischen Begrüßung bot er ihr den Arm an und führte sie herum. Er schien genau zu wissen, was sie interessierte. Die Waffenkammer, die Unterkünfte der Soldaten und die Trainingsräume, wo sie beschlossen ein Sparring einzulegen. 

Kunzite war mehr als überrascht von der unglaublichen Kraft und Geschicklichkeit Venus'. Sie war ihm von Kampfstil und Bewegung mehr als ebenbürtig. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, jemals eine Frau zu treffen, die ihm derart ähnlich war. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er auf dem ganzen Planeten keine finden würde, nun ja, er hatte sie ein wenig abseits des Planeten gefunden. 

Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als sie ihn auf die Matte zwang. Er hatte sie zweimal überlisten und besiegen können, aber dieses Mal hatte sie es geschafft. Sie kniete über ihm und starrte ihn lächelnd mit ihren großen Blauen Augen an. Wie brachte sie es fertig, nach so einem harten Kampf zu lächeln? Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass er auch lächelte. Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste sie, mitten in der Trainingshalle. Es war ihm egal. Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass ihn so entspannt werden ließ. Er fühlte sich so völlig unabhängig von der Welt rund um ihn herum. Diese Frau war mehr als nur eine Prinzessin, eine Zauberin war sie, eine Göttin. Sie hatte ihn verhext.

Als er sie diesmal verließ folgte Venus jedoch seinem Weg und fand heraus, wo sein Zimmer lag. Sie wollte ihn auch überraschen. So kam es das Kunzite neben der schon völlig vertrockneten Rose eine frische, leuchtend Rote vorfand und eine kleine Notiz in einer wunderbaren runden Handschrift. 

__

Schlafe gut, und träume etwas schönes!

Venus

Das Papier duftete nach ihr und Kunzite konnte nicht aufhören diese eine Zeile immer wieder durchzulesen. Er würde sich diese Karte einrahmen lassen, oder noch besser, immer bei sich tragen. Er nahm die neue Rose und ersetzte mit ihr die andere, die bis jetzt in der Vase gestanden hatte. 

Er sinnierte über ihren Namen, der so wunderschön und rund klang: Prinzessin Venus. Das passte so genau zu ihr, wie die Rosen, die sie immer wieder austauschten. Mit ihrem Bild vor Augen schlief er ein. 

Als Venus erwachte fühlte sie, dass sie nicht alleine war. Als sie die Augen öffnete, starrte sie in Kunzites Gesicht. "Guten Morgen" sagte er sanft.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und sie hörte Vögel zwitschern. Sie küsste Kunzite und ließ sich von ihm aus dem Bett helfen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht von ihm lösen, aber dann verschwand sie im Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen. Sie hörte wie sich hinter ihr die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete und sie fühlte, wie Kunzite an sie herantrat. Sie bemerkte dass die Badewanne bereits gefüllt war, und sie wusste was er vorhatte. War sie damit einverstanden? _Ja, Ja_. Ihr Herz hüpfte ihr in ihrer Brust auf und ab, als er ihren Nacken küsste und die Schleife ihres Nachthemdes löste...

Die Sonne stand schon viel höher am Himmel, als Venus aus ihrem Schlummer erwachte. Ihr Kopf war auf Kunzites Brust gebettet und ihre fast trockenen Haare lagen über das Kissen verteilt. Sie hörte seine leisen, regelmäßigen Atemgeräusche und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Das weckte ihn auf und ließ ihn schlaftrunken lächeln. Er zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und schloss seine Augen wieder. 

Ein Klopfen störte die Idylle. Venus hörte Jupiter zetern, dass sie sofort die Tür aufmachen sollte. Venus zog sich schnell ihr Nachthemd über den Kopf und öffnete die Tür. Jupiter wurde rot, als sie begriff, bei was sie gerade gestört hatte, aber dann fasste sie ihre Miene wieder. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe Venus, aber du verpasst noch das Frühstück wenn du noch länger schläfst" sagte sie verlegen und drehte sich um und ging davon. Venus starrte ihr verständnislos nach. _Frühstück, soso._

Sie wandte sich wieder Kunzite zu, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß. Sie kniete wieder auf das Bett und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Wir müssen Frühstücken gehen, hast du gehört" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Beide lachten leise und machten sich daran sich anzuziehen. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Yours Lady Alekto

   [1]: mailto:ladyalekto@lion.cc



	4. Tödliche Verwechslung

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat

Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hatte ein wenig Streß. Aber hier ist das Kapitel Nr. 4. Jetzt wird's dramatisch, haltet euch fest. J Lady Alekto

Standard disclaimers apply

****

Kapitel 4 - Tödliche Verwechslung

Beim Frühstück hatten die beiden auch nur Augen für sich und ließen die anderen ganz außer acht. Doch die hatten ohnehin viel zu viel mit sich Selbst zu tun, um etwas außerhalb ihrer kleinen Welt zu bemerken. 

Venus war unendlich traurig, dass sie heute wieder auf den Mond zurückkehren musste. Sie wollte mit Kunzite hier bleiben, für immer, doch ihre Verpflichtung gegenüber der Prinzessin hinderte sie daran. Sie liebte Kunzite mit ihrem ganzen Herzen, doch ihre Loyalität zur Prinzessin war größer. Genauso wie seine Loyalität zu seinem Prinzen. Plötzlich war es für Venus ein ernstes Anliegen, dass Prinz Endymion möglichst bald um die Hand seiner Geliebten Prinzessin Serenity anhielt. Denn sobald die beiden heirateten, würden auch Kunzite und sie für immer zusammen sein können. Ihr war es egal, ob auf der Erde oder auf dem Mond, Hauptsache bei _Ihm_. 

Der Tag war wunderbar. Sie spazierten einträchtig durch den Garten, wie sie es auch am letzten Tag getan hatten und ließen sich am Ufer des kleinen Sees nieder, der ihnen zum Lieblingsplatz geworden war. Venus war kaum überrascht, als sie dort ein kleines Picknick vorfand. Langsam konnte sie seine kleinen Spielereien im Voraus bestimmen, aber immer wieder bereiteten sie ihr Freude. Lächelnd setzte sie sich neben ihm auf die Decke. Die Aussicht war wundervoll. Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich im hellen Wasser des Sees und man konnte Schwäne beobachten, die gerade vorbeischwammen.

Kunzite erzählte ihr alles über die traumhaften Tiere, die es – wie sollte es auch anders sein – auf dem Mond nicht gab. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, doch sie hörte weniger auf den Inhalt, als mehr auf seine Stimme. Sie wollte ihn immer hören. Immer an ihrer Seite.

Doch ein seltsames Gefühl riß sie aus ihrer Vertiefung. Mit aufmerksamen Blicken begutachtete sie die Umgebung. Da war irgend jemand. Leise erhob sie sich und bedeutete Kunzite sitzen zu bleiben. Ihr Kleid raschelte leise über das Gras, als sie sich einem großen Holunderstrauch näherte. Schneller, als sie denken konnte, sprangen zwei Männer aus dem Dickicht. 

"Die Mondprinzessin" zischte einer. Und Venus begriff was los war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, sich einmal gewünscht zu haben, an Serenitys Stelle zu stehen, doch _das_ hatte sie damit nicht gemeint. Natürlich sah sie Serenity ähnlich, aber die sollten sie doch nicht mit ihr _Verwechseln_.

Reine Reflexe hielten sie in den Ersten Sekunden am Leben, als die beiden Männer sie mit ihren Schwertern zu töten versuchten. Sie sprang zurück, als eines der Schwerter ihr bedrohlich nahe kam. Unglücklicherweise verfing sie sich dabei mit dem Absatz in ihrem Kleid und fiel nach hinten. Sie fühlte wie sich ein Schmerz über ihre rechte Schulter zog, als das Schwert dort eindrang. Dann fühlte sie einen zweiten Stich an der Seite, glücklicherweise nicht gut gezielt. Doch alle bösen Dinge sind drei "Kunzite" brüllte sie, doch des Schreies war es gar nicht notwendig. 

Aufgeschreckt vom Lärm war er ihr schnell nachgerannt und Sekunden bevor einer der Männer sie erdolchen konnte, hatte er bereits beide getötet. Venus fühlte wie ihr das Blut über die Schulter rann und ein Schmerz von ihrer Seite ausging. Sie war viel zu müde um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf diese beiden Empfindungen. Irgendwann wurde sie hochgehoben. "Venus, sei stark" hörte sie aus weiter Ferne.

Als Venus wieder erwachte, lag sie auf einem Bett. Es war Kunzites Zimmer, und sein Bett. Die rote Rose, die sie ihm geschenkt hatte, stand noch immer an der Seite. Sie lächelte, und wollte aufstehen, als sie ein Schmerz durchzuckte. Sie bemerkte, dass ihr Kleid zerschnitten war, und sie Verbände an der Schulter, und um ihren Bauch trug. Der Kampf kam ihr wieder in Erinnerung, und jetzt begann sie die Angst zu ergreifen, die sie nicht gefühlt hatte, wann sie sie hätte fühlen sollen, als sie dem Attentäter in die Augen blickte, der ihren Tod wollte. Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augenwinkeln, und sofort versuchte sie sie zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihr nur teilweise. Sie wischte die Tränen mit ihrer linken Hand ab und schluckte einige Male. 

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich viel zu schwer verwundet gewesen war, um jetzt schon wieder aufzuwachen. Es konnte nur wenige Stunden her sein, denn die Sonne stand direkt im Zenit, es war Mittag. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr, als sie versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Entmutigt sank sie wieder zurück, als die Schmerzen in ihrer Seite zu groß wurden. Kunzite war nicht hier, wo war er?

Sie hörte die Tür klicken und Kunzite trat ein, gefolgt von Serenity, deren Gesicht vor Angst verzerrt war. Venus wollte aus einem Reflex heraus wieder aufsitzen und ihr sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm war, sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte, dass es ihr schon wieder ganz gut ging, stattdessen zischte sie vor Schmerz, als sie ihre rechte Schulter zu stark belastete.

Serenity stürzte an ihre Seite "Venus, geht es dir gut? Was machst du nur für Sachen?" Sie fühlte wie etwas auf ihre Hand tropfte, eine Träne Serenitys. 

Mit ungeheurer Anstrengung konnte Venus die Hand soweit heben, um Serenitys zu ergreifen. "Mach dir nichts daraus Prinzessin, es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, ich lebe ja noch" sagte sie und lachte leise. Sie bereute es Sekunden später, als wieder ein Schmerz durch ihre Seite fuhr. 

Venus bemerkte, dass Prinz Endymion auch da war, als er Serenity von Venus wegzog und sie den Handkontakt zu ihr verlor. "Prinzessin Venus ist noch sehr schwach, Serenity, wir sollten sie jetzt alleine lassen. Kunzite weiß schon was er tut, du musst wissen, er hat heilende Kräfte." sagte er leise zu ihr. Venus konnte die Worte auch hören. _Das war es also, vielleicht wäre ich ohne Kunzite gestorben_. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Kunzite, der mit besorgtem Blick an ihrer Seite saß. Sie hörte ein weiteres ‚Klick' als sich die Tür wieder schloss. Erschrocken wollte sich Venus umdrehen und Serenity zurückholen. Aber eine sanfte Hand Kunzites zog ihren Kopf wieder auf die andere Seite. "Macht so etwas nie wieder" sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Venus sah, dass seine Augen feucht waren. Sanft hob er ihren Kopf und küsste sie. "Ich dachte, ihr würdet nicht mehr aufwachen. Selbst meine Kräfte sind begrenzt." Flüsterte er ihr zu. 

Sie sah, dass sich eine Träne aus seinem Auge löste. Wieso? Nein, er sollte doch nicht seine perfekte Selbstkontrolle verlieren! Nicht wegen ihr! Sie hob mit unerwarteter Kraft ihre Hand hoch und wischte die Tränen von seinen Wangen. "Ich lebe ja ohnehin noch" flüsterte sie ironisch "Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zu machen" Kraftlos sank ihre Hand wieder nach unten. Sie war unheimlich müde, und ihre Augen fielen zu.

Sie wachte auf, als sie das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür vernahm. Wann hatte man ihr das Nachthemd angezogen? Sie ließ die Augen geschlossen und wartete ab, was passierte. Sie hörte wie jemand auf sie zukam und hatte keine Zweifel, dass es Kunzite war. Sie hatte sich die Wahrnehmung seiner pantherhaften Bewegungen sehr bald eingeprägt. Sie fühlte wie er sich neben sie aufs Bett setzte und ihre Hand ergriff. Langsam machte sie die Augen auf und lächelte ihn schlaftrunken an. Er lächelte zurück und sie fühlte wie er ihr den Verband um die Schulter abnahm. Der weiße Stoff war mit vertrocknetem Blut überzogen, ihrem Blut. Sie fühlte wie er mit der Hand sanft über ihre schmerzende Schulter fuhr. Ein warmes Gefühl ersetzte den dumpfen Schmerz, und sie begriff, das er sie gerade _heilte_. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Berührung. 

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie das Kunzite neben ihr eingeschlafen war. Er wirkte sehr erschöpft, das Heilen musste ihn eine Menge seiner Kraft kosten. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass diese Heilung unheimlich gut wirkte. Sie spürte praktisch keine Schmerzen mehr. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig, um Kunzite nicht aufzuwecken und inspizierte ihre Schulter. Mit Erstaunen nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie nur mehr etwas gerötet war, von einem Schnitt war nichts mehr zu sehen, nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Sie blickte sofort auch auf ihre andere Wunde, wieder das Gleiche. Er hatte sie vollständig geheilt. Mit ungläubigem Blick starrte sie auf die schlafende Gestalt neben ihr. Sie senkte ihren Kopf nach unten und berührte mit ihren Lippen zart die seinen, so sanft, dass er, trotz seines leichten Schlafes nicht aufwachte. Venus erhob sich leise. Sie wollte sehen, wie spät es war, und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Mond, und ein schrecklicher Gedanke überkam sie: Sie hatte ihre Prinzessin alleine gelassen, sie musste inzwischen schon wieder auf den Mond zurückgekehrt sein. Ohne sie, die Anführerin ihrer Garde. In plötzlicher Eile zog Venus ihr Kleid an, das neben dem Bett auf einem Sessel lag. Es war ein Kleid aus ihrem Koffer, das zerschnittene mussten sie inzwischen schon weggeworfen haben. Sie konnte ihre Schuhe nicht finden, also lief sie barfuß aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sie so leise, wie es ihr nur möglich war. Sie ging langsam den Korridor hinunter. Da sie sich trotz der Heilung noch etwas schwach fühlte, hielt sie sich an der Mauer fest. Sie wollte zu Serenitys Zimmer, doch einige Schritte und eine dunkle Stimme ließen sie aufhorchen. Sie verschwand im Schatten und hielt still.

Zwei Männer kamen den Gang hinunter. "Hier ist General Kunzites Zimmer, die Prinzessin der Venus sollte dort sein, hat man mir gesagt" flüsterte der eine. Venus hielt den Atem an, als ihr Name erwähnt wurde. "Ist es denn wirklich notwendig, dass wir die Prinzessin Venus umbringen?" flüsterte der andere aufgeregt "Sie soll doch so schön sein, vielleicht können wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen." Der erste Klopfte dem zweiten auf den Kopf. "Du Dummkopf, sie ist eine Sailor Senshi, eine Kriegerin der Prinzessin, sie wird niemals zu uns überlaufen. Wir sollen alle Senshi umbringen hat es geheißen, und wir haben Venus zugeteilt bekommen, also werden wir es tun, sonst wird Königin Beryllia nicht sehr zufrieden mit uns sein, und du weißt genau, was sie dann macht." Meinte er. "Ja, in Ordnung." Meinte der Andere kleinlaut.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Düstere Zukunft

Ja, hier ist das letzte Kapitel

Ja, hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Endlich. 

Standard disclaimers apply

****

Kapitel 5 - Düstere Zukunft

In Venus Inneren keimte Ärger auf. _Mich umbringen? Was denken die Überhaupt._ Abrupt hielt sie in ihren Gedanken inne _Die Sailor Senshi umbringen?_ Wer sollte sie und ihre Freunde umbringen wollen. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie noch etwas unternehmen wollte. "Wer immer du bist Königin Beryllia, ich werde deinen Handlangern kräftig in den Arsch treten." Flüsterte sie.

Sie zog ihren Verwandlungsfüller hervor, den sie immer an einer Kette rund um ihren Hals trug. Kunzite hatte sie ihr nicht abgenommen, wohl wissend, was sich in ihr befand. Sie dankte ihm in Gedanken und hob den Füller in die Höhe. "Macht der Venusnebel, Macht auf" schrie sie, und sofort hüllte gleißendes Licht ihren Körper ein, und wenig später stand Sailor Venus im Korridor, mit wilden zornigen Augen auf zwei Attentäter starrend, die geschickt worden waren um sie und ihre Freunde zu töten. 

Die zwei Männer starrten auf die Amazone die so unerwartet vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Venus konnte sie leise fluchen hören, und sie zogen ihre Schwerter. 

Venus tat nichts anderes als ihren Zeigefinger zu heben und die Mächte ihres Planeten zu beschwören. "Halbmondstrahl" rief sie und deutete auf die Männer, während ein Goldenes Licht um ihre Hand schimmerte "flieg" schrie sie und ein goldener Strahl traf die Beiden mit ungeheurer Wucht. Sie prallten gegen die Wand und goldene Blitze zuckten auf ihren Körpern auf und ab. Der eine hatte sofort das Bewusstsein verloren, und der andere versuchte in Panik vor ihr davonzukriechen – auf allen Vieren. Sailor Venus, hatte aber nicht vor die beiden gedungenen Beinahemörder davonkommen zu lassen. Mit einem Tritt in den Magen brachte sie den zweiten auch zum Stillstand. Er wand sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen. "Und jetzt, mein Lieber Junge," flüsterte sie mit honigsüßer Stimme "wirst du mir alles sagen, was ich wissen will." Ein kaltes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war brennend gespannt, auf die Geschichte des Mannes. Plötzlich durchzuckte sie ein Schrecklicher Gedanke. _Meine Freunde!_ Mit einem Aufschrei der schrecklichen Erkenntnis zog sie ihren Kommunikator und kontaktierte Ami. Diese war zuerst sehr verwirrt, und leicht beschämt, da sie, wie Venus erraten konnte gerade das Bett mit Zoisite teilte, aber dies hier war wichtiger. Ein ernstes Gesicht starrte Venus nach dem Ende ihrer kurzen Erklärung aus dem Kommunikator entgegen. "... du musst dich sofort verwandeln Merkur, es kann sich um Minuten handeln, dann kontaktiere Sailor Mars, ich werde mich um Jupiter kümmern. Venus Ende" Sie brach die Leitung und kontaktierte Jupiter, und erzählte wieder die Kurzfassung, schließlich trug sie Jupiter auf, Prinzessin Serenity zu benachrichtigen, und so schnell wie möglich ein Treffen mit dem Prinzen, seinen Generälen und den Sailor Senshi zu arrangieren. Die Sache erforderte höchste Dringlichkeit. Sie hörte Stiefelschritte auf dem Steinernen Boden des Korridors, und mit kampfbereiter Pose, schaute sie in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Sie entspannte sich, als sie Kunzite sah, dem die Besorgnis deutlich anzumerken war. "Venus" sagte er "Geht es dir gut?" Sie warf sich in seine Arme und drückte sich an ihn. Nie wieder hatte sie kämpfen wollen, nie wieder, doch ihr Job verlangte es von ihr. Mit seiner Hilfe fesselte sie die beiden Gefangenen und transportierte die beiden zum Treffpunkt, den Jupiter vorgeschlagen hatte.

9 besorgte Gesichter musterten Venus, als sie die Konversation der Attentäter wiederholte, die sie gehört hatte. ".. Wir müssen herausfinden wer diese Königin Beryllia ist. Das muss einfach von entscheidender Wichtigkeit sein." Sagte Venus. Mars nickte "In den letzten Tagen hatte ich merkwürdige Träume, und ich habe keinen Zweifel dass sie seherischer Natur sind. Sie hatten die Energie des Mars in sich. Ich sah eine sehr starke Rothaarige Frau, die Zerstörung und Leid mit sich bringt. Sie hatte unheimliche grüne Augen, und eine sehr negative Aura. Ich glaube wir müssen schnell etwas unternehmen." 

"Ich glaube ich weiß wer Beryllia ist." Meinte Prinz Endymion nachdenklich, und zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Serenity hängte sich an seinen Arm "sag, was sind deine Gedanken?" fragte sie mädchenhaft. Die blauen Augen des Prinzen blickten liebevoll auf die zarte Gestalt neben ihm. "Es ist schon einige Jahre her, da lernte ich eine Priesterin der Sonne kennen, ihr Name war Beryll." Bei der Ähnlichkeit des Namens horchten einige auf. "Vor etwa einem Jahr, begann sie sich aber zu verändern. Ihr Verhalten veränderte sich. Nun, ich nehme an sie war wohl ein wenig verliebt in mich, aber sie hat diese Gefühle nie Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Dafür war sie als Priesterin zu beherrscht. Doch dann kam die Zeit, wo alle diese merkwürdigen Sonnenaktivitäten beobachten konnten. Alle waren deswegen in Sorge, auch die Priesterinnen. Sie hatten eine merkwürdige Vision im Spiegeltempel erlebt, die deiner ähnlich war Sailor Mars, nur das die vernichtende Gestalt kein Gesicht hatte." Serenity nickte ernst "Ich erinnere mich, dass es auch auf dem Mond sehr viele Debatten gab in dieser Zeit. Ich nahm bereits an, dass eine weitere dunkle Macht gekommen war, die den Mond erobern wollte." Prinz Endymions Griff um Serenity verstärkte sich. "Beryll ist kurz darauf verschwunden, ebenso wie diese merkwürdige Präsenz. Wir haben nach Beryll gesucht, aber niemand hat sie gefunden." Sailor Merkur warf einen Nachdenklichen Blick in die Runde "Könnte es sein, dass die feindliche Macht sie getötet hat?" fragte sie. "Nein, Mars Beschreibung von ihr passt sehr gut, die Roten Haare, und die grünen Augen. Irgendwie muss es das Böse geschafft haben, sie in ihren Besitz zu bringen." "Ich glaube ich weiß, wohin sie gegangen sein könnte" meldete sich Zoisite zu Wort "Sie könnte in eine andere Dimension ausgewichen sein." Merkur nickte "Ich habe eine Geschichte gelesen, in der von einer düsteren Dimension gesprochen wird, die sich das ‚dunkle Königreich' nennt. Die Geschichte war sehr alt, und stammte noch aus der Zeit bevor die reinigende Kraft des Silberkristalls die Erde und den Mond von den bösen Einflüssen der Dunkelheit befreit hatte. Eine böse Macht war damals aus dem Kern der Sonne zur Erde vorgestoßen, und hatte rund um den Nordpol eine Art Dimensionsverzerrung geschaffen. Als die Macht des Silberkristalls dann dorthin vorgestoßen war, hatten sich alle bösen Mächte in diesen Dimensionsspalt begeben und sind verschwunden." Venus verkrampfte sich "Könnte es sein, dass dieser Dimensionsspalt sich wieder geöffnet hat, und all das Böse jetzt auf uns zurückkommt?" "Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht sollten wir Luna und Artemis fragen, ob sie mehr wissen." 

Schnell wurde eine Kommunikationsverbindung zum Mond aufgestellt, und Königin Serenity, Artemis und Luna lauschten gespannt den Worten der Krieger. Die Konferenz aller dauerte bis mitten in die Nacht, mit dem Ergebnis, dass man sich sicher war, dass ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht war. Prinz Endymion versprach Königin Serenity seine Mithilfe, bei dem Kampf gegen das Böse. Einen derartigen Pakt zwischen Erde und Mond hatte es lange nicht mehr gegeben, aber Prinz Endymion hatte die Macht dies zu befehlen. Seine Mutter Gaia war zurzeit nicht erreichbar, da sie gerade auf einer diplomatischen Reise war, die sie nach Orion geführt hatte. Deswegen hatte Prinz Endymion den Oberbefehl über die Heere der Erde, und alle anderen Pflichten und Rechte eines Herrschers auch. 

Königin Serenity und Endymion versetzten die Heere in Bereitschaft. Auch die Sailor Senshi und die Generäle bereiteten sich auf den Kampf vor. Der Zeitpunkt des Abschieds war gekommen, da Serenity und ihre vier Kriegerinnen auf den Mond zurückkehren mussten. Die letzte Stunde auf der Erde, verbrachten alle mit ihren jeweiligen Geliebten.

"Oh Prinzessin Venus, Ihr glaubt mir nicht wie ich mir wünschen würde, mit dir zu gehen. Ich wollte ich könnte an deiner Seite stehen, Euch beschützen wenn du Kämpfen musst." Flüsterte Kunzite in Venus Ohr, als sie wieder an jenem See standen, wo sie so viele schöne Stunden verbracht hatten. 

Venus spielte mit seinem hellen Haar, das im Licht des Mondes schimmerte. Ihre Hand strich über die zarten Strähnen und sie fühlte, wie sich in ihren Augen Tränen bildeten. "Auch ich wünschte hier zu bleiben und an deiner Seite zu kämpfen, wenn der Krieg beginnt. Ich werde vor Sorge sterben, und wir alle wissen, dass der Krieg hier zuerst beginnen wird." Sagte sie mit düsterer Stimme. "Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Venus, das verspreche ich dir. Keine dunkle Macht kann mich von dir Fernhalten! Ich werde für dich Kämpfen." Kunzites Stimme klang überzeugt, wenngleich sich in seinem Herzen tiefe Zweifel bildeten. Niemals wollte er sie allein lassen, doch er musste. An erster Stelle stand sein Prinz, dann kam sie, seine goldene Göttin. Er küsste ihr Haar und umarmte sie fest. Nie wollte er sie gehen lassen. 

"Betrüge dich nicht selbst Kunzite und gib keine Versprechen, die du nicht halten kannst." sagte sie leise. Er zog sie noch fester zu sich. "Ich werde auf ewig versuchen, zu dir zurück zu kehren. Auch wenn ich sterben sollte, werde ich nicht davon ablassen dich zu finden und wieder an deiner Seite zu stehen." seine Stimme klang belegt. Plötzlich schluchzte Venus ungehemmt los. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Schultern und Kunzite konnte fühlen wie ihre Tränen durch den Stoff der Uniform an seine Haut drangen. Auch in seinen Augen spielten die Tränen. Er hob ihr Gesicht mit den Fingern an ihrem Kinn und küsste ihr die Tränen aus den Augen. "Weine nicht wegen mir Sailor Venus, du musst stark sein und kämpfen. Du musst leben, und dann wirst du an meine Seite zurückkehren." Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. "Ich liebe dich Kunzite" schluchzte sie und weitere Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. 

Das war der Moment in dem auch er zu weinen begann. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass sie die Worte jemals aussprechen würde. "Ich liebe dich Venus" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, und dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Er ergriff Venus Hand und zog sie nach oben zum Handkuss. "Willst du meine Frau werden? Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, haben wir dann doch einen Grund zu feiern." Sie lächelte ihn an "Ich liebe Hochzeiten" sagte sie, ihre Stimme noch immer etwas weinerlich. "Ja, ja, ja..." schrie sie und küsste ihn ungehemmt. Als er sich keuchend von ihr löste kam ihm ein Gedanke: Er trug immer einen Stein um seinen Hals, das war sein Geburtszeichen. Er löste die Kette und hängte sie rund um Venus Hals. "Trage diese Kette bei dir, und so lange du sie trägst, werde ich immer wissen, wo ich dich finde." Sagte er und Venus wusste augenblicklich, was diese Kette für ein Band bedeutete. 

Die Stunde des Abschieds war gekommen, und als Kunzite und Venus zurück zum Palast gingen fühlten sie beide, als ob dies ein sehr langer Abschied werden würde. Keiner hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Königin Beryllia. Venus konnte die Aura des Bösen direkt spüren, und sie wurde konstant stärker. Das war zweifellos die größte Krise der Königreiche des Mondes und der Erde seit Jahrtausenden. Bevor Sailor Venus in den Garten gehen konnte, wo die anderen Senshi auf sie warteten, küsste sie Kunzite noch ein weiteres Mal. Dieser Kuss enthielt ihre Liebe für ihn, genauso wie seine für sie. Sie fühlte wie er sie mit seinem Körper gegen die steinerne Wand des Palastes presste, und alle die Stunden die sie miteinander verbracht hatten kam in ihr in den Sinn. Sie ließ alle Hemmungen fallen und küsste in so intensiv, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass dies der letzte Kuss sein würde, den sie ihm geben würde, und sie wollte ihm mit diesem Kuss alles sagen, was sie nicht gesagt hatte, und er verstand. Ein tiefer kehliger Laut drang aus seinem Mund als der Kuss sich noch weiter in die Länge zog. Nur das Bedürfnis zu Atmen ließ sie sich voneinander Lösen, doch nicht für lange, und sie küssten sich noch einmal mit der größten Hingabe und Leidenschaft. Venus Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und sie wollte sich nie wieder von ihm trennen. 

Venus warf Kunzite einen letzten Blick zu, während sie sich mit ihren Freunden im Kreis aufstellte um zusammen den Transport zum Mond durchzuführen. Serenity küsste Endymion noch einmal sanft und er hielt ein oranges Sternenmedaillon in der Hand. Venus erinnerte sich, dass es ein Geburtstagsgeschenk der Göttin Aphrodite für die kleine Serenity gewesen war. Das Gewicht der Kette, die sie um ihren Hals trug wog nur umso schwerer, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihren Geliebten vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Sie hatte ihm nichts hinterlassen. Sie hatte keinen wertvollen Gegenstand, den sie ihm geben konnte, bis auf ... Sie rannte noch einmal auf Kunzite zu. Ihre Freundinnen starrten ihr erstaunt nach. "Kunzite, Kunzite..." schrie sie und er fing sie auf und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Du musst gehen Venus, du kannst nicht hier bleiben." Flüsterte er, so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte. Sie zog einen Ring hervor, der einen kleinen wunderschön leuchtenden Gelben Stein enthielt. Sie legte ihn in seine Hand und schloss seine Finger darum. "Das ist der Ring der Aphrodite, er beschwört ewige Liebe hervor, und nur die Familie des Hauses der Venus darf seine Macht nutzen. Du musst ihn immer bei dir tragen, so lange bis wir uns wiedersehen." sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihren Freunden zu. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging sie auf ihre Freundinnen zu und schloss den Kreis für den Transport. 

Als sie auf dem Mond ankamen waren alle dort sehr aufgeregt, aufgrund des neuen Feindes. Die Palastwachen rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend und nach Venus Geschmack wurde darum etwas zuviel Aufsehen gemacht. 

Die Königin hatte beschlossen, trotz der neuen Bedrohung den normalen Betrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, und in zwei Wochen wie gewöhnlich einen Ball zu geben, zum Geburtstag der Prinzessin. Nach Venus Meinung ein großer Fehler. Es war sehr leichtsinnig alle Adeligen des Mondes während eines Krieges auf einem Platz zu versammeln. Doch um Venus Meinung hatte niemand gebeten. Der Ball würde stattfinden, mit ihr oder ohne sie. Aber Venus wusste, dass keine der Sailor Senshi auf dem Ball dabei sein würde. Keine von ihnen hatte Lust zu Feiern, wo sie wussten dass auf der Erde solche schrecklichen Kämpfe tobten. 

Neun Tage später.. auf der Erde.

"Mein Prinz, ihr müsst auf den Mond fliehen, wir können diesen Stützpunkt nicht mehr länger halten..." eine heftige Explosion erschütterte die Erde und warf Kunzite auf den Boden. Schnell stand er auf und zog sein Schwert, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte. Neben ihm standen Neflite, Jadeite und Zoisite, bereit den Prinzen zu beschützen. Sie waren die besten Krieger dieses Planeten, und es war ihre Pflicht mit ihrem Leben für den Prinzen einzustehen. "Ich kann euch nicht hier zurücklassen." Sagte der Prinz und zog auch sein Schwert. "Prinz ihr müsst gehen, irgendjemand muss im Mondkönigreich Bericht erstatten, und seit dem Angriff der Beryllianer vor 3 Tagen auf den Mond ist das Vertrauen der Mondkönigin in die Erde praktisch nicht mehr gegeben. Ihr habt noch eine Chance die Prinzessin zu überzeugen, also geht." Herrschte Kunzite den Prinzen an und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment. Kunzite wusste dass er sterben würde. "Falls ihr Venus seht..." er blickte seine Freunde an "... oder jemand anderen der Sailor Senshi, dann versichert ihnen, dass wir in Ehre gestorben sind." Sagte er. Der Prinz nickte traurig und beschwor die Kraft der Erde. Eine goldene Aura hüllte ihn ein, als er sich auf den Weg zum Mond machte, um seine Prinzessin zu warnen.

Die Palasttore barsten und ein Rudel der Kämpfer Beryllias kamen hereingestürmt. Kunzite nickte seinen Kameraden zu "Auf in den Kampf" sagte er und mit einem Streich tötete er, und wieder und wieder... 

Lachend stand Kunzite inmitten einem Haufen Leichen. Neben ihm standen vier Generäle, die ein ungläubiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatten. "Vier Leute gegen eine Armee" schrie er. "Ist das Alles was du zu bieten hast Beryllia?" rief er in die Stille des Raumes. Wie auf ein Stichwort bildete sich eine merkwürdige Lichterscheinung und eine Rothaarige Frau erschien. Sie hatte ein eiskaltes Lächeln im Gesicht und musterte die vier Generäle. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr meine Armee besiegt, aber probiert das einmal bei mir" ihr Lachen klang durch den Raum. 

Jadeite war der erste der angriff, hitzköpfig wie er war. Eine Welle der Schwarzen Energie traf ihn und er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert wo er besinnungslos niederbrach. "Jadeite" schrien die anderen drei entsetzt und starrten auf die Königin die mit einem Lachen signalisierte, dass keiner der drei eine Bedrohung darstellte. Vier merkwürdige Schwarze Auren erschienen hinter ihr und sie wies mit dem Stab den sie in der Hand hielt nacheinander auf die vier Generäle. So schnell, dass kein Auge folgen konnte zischten die Auren auf die Generäle zu. Jadeite war wehrlos, und wurde als erste von der Aura getroffen. Sie drang in seinen Körper ein und Kunzite wusste in dem Moment, was Beryllia gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Dämonen geschickt um ihre Körper zu übernehmen. Als ihm diese Erkenntnis traf, trat auch eine Aura in ihn ein, und er spürte, wie sein Geist zusammengedrückt wurde, verbannt wurde in einen kleinen Ort irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein. Doch Kunzite wehrte sich dagegen, wie auch alle anderen, selbst Jadeite, das konnte er fühlen. Und von einem Moment auf den Anderen, fühlte Kunzite, wie sein Geist von seinem Körper befreit wurde. _So ist es also zu sterben_ mit dem letzten bisschen Kontrolle, dass er über seinen Körper hatte gelang es ihm noch "Venus" zu rufen, dann verschwand sein Geist in der Dunkelheit. Dort wo die anderen Generäle auf ihn warteten. 

Die Dämonen übernahmen die Körper völlig und knieten vor Beryllia nieder. "Nun meine Diener, macht euch bereit auf den Sturm des Mondes!" Die Generäle hatten sich verändert. Eine düstere Aura umgab sie, und sie wirkten viel kraftvoller, und Zoisite, er hatte sich am meisten Verändert. Sein Körper war zu dem einer Frau geworden, da auch der Dämon der in ihm Hauste weiblich war. 

Venus schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch. Sie hatte Kunzite rufen gehört. "Kunziteeee" schrie sie fassungslos. Sie umschloss die Kette, die um ihren Hals hing und hemmungslos rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. 

"Macht der Venusnebel, macht auf" sie verwandelte sich und machte sich auf den Weg, um den Mond zu verteidigen. Heute war ein Ball im Palast, und es waren viele unbewaffnete Zivilisten hier. Das würde zweifellos ein Massaker geben. Sie rannte nach draussen und konnte eine Schwarze Wolke sehen die von der Erde auf den Mond zuraste. "Luna, Artemis, die Erdbewohner greifen uns an" brüllte sie und fand die anderen Senshi sofort. 

Zusammen setzten sie ihre Attacken gegen das Böse ein, doch sie zeigten keine Wirkung. Mit einem Seitenblick konnte Venus erkennen, dass eine Frau gerade Anstalten machte, die Prinzessin umzubringen. "Neeeiiin" rief Venus, doch der Prinz sprang vor die Prinzessin und beschützte sie.

Venus Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Truppen, die auf sie zumarschierten. Sie konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie an der Spitze Kunzite sah. Doch nein, das konnte nicht Kunzite sein, er war gestorben, das wusste sie. Ihr Verstand gewann überhand über die Gefühle und sie griff an. Sie fühlte ein Schwert in ihrer Hand materialisieren. Sie ergriff es, und damit richtete sie die Aufmerksam des Kunzite-Wesens auf sich. Er kam auf sie zu. Sie konnte nichts von ihm erkennen, außer dem Körper. Sie hämmerte diese Gedanken in ihren Verstand ein und griff ihn an... 

Venus fühlte, wie der kalte Stahl seines Schwertes durch ihren Körper stieß. Im selben Moment, war ihr Schwert in seinen Körper eingedrungen. Nebeneinander fielen sie zu Boden – zwei weitere Leichen in einem Meer von Blut. 

Venus sah alles merkwürdig klar in ihrer letzten Sekunde. Sie fühlte ihre Freunde sterben, sie fühlte die Prinzessin sterben, sie fühlte das Mondreich sterben, dann starb sie. Irgendwie hatte sie in ihrem letzten Moment das Gefühl versagt zu haben, gegenüber ihrer Prinzessin, ihrem Königreich und ... dabei Kunzite zu beschützen.

****

ENDE

__

So hiermit ist das Ende dieses Fanfictions gegeben, aber noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte, denn sie geht weiter, wie ihr wisst. 

Morddrohungen, Kommentare und Fanbriefe bitte auf meine E-mail Adresse [_ladyalekto@lion.cc_][1]_ schicken. Ich würde mich natürlich mehr über Liebesbriefe, Heiratsanträge und Gottesanbetungen freuen, aber bin für jegliches Feedback dankbar, wie abgrundtief gemein und böse es auch sein sollte. Nur sollte derjenige nie vergessen dass ich den Namen einer Rachegöttin trage *kaltlächel*, also sind die Freiheiten mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Har...har...har..._

Yours Lady Alekto

   [1]: mailto:ladyalekto@lion.cc



End file.
